Tranquilidad
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: En la vida, a veces lo único que se necesita para seguir adelante es que alguien te asegure que estás siendo apreciado, siendo amado. Traduccion Autorizada.


**Disclaimer: ** Nurarihyon No Mago ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo hago esto por motivos de entretenimiento.

**Este oneshot ha sido traducido del ingles al español por mí. Shot originalmente creado por **_**Empathic Soul,**_** me ha gustado mucho, por eso decidí traducirlo :3 **

* * *

"**Tranquilidad"**

* * *

Ha sido un tiempo desde que se unió a la familia Nura. Es cierto que existían una gran cantidad de detalles que acepto si quería estar con ellos. Ser capaz de quedarse con el clan, con los yokai ruidosos mañana por mañana, e igual cocinar para todos ellos mañana por mañana, a veces simplemente era un poco agotador.

Nacida con una sonrisa, ella siempre sonrió a su manera a través de todo. A veces, incluso cuando se sentía cansada, sólo sonreía y luego tomaba un descanso. Algunos pensaban que ella era muy fuerte ya que siempre veía el lado positivo de todo. Pero, ¿Hay alguna persona que pueda ser siempre 100% positiva?

No. No hay ninguna.

Se había prometido que cada que Rihan "saliera", en términos yokai claro está, siempre se mostraría feliz, deseándole lo mejor. Cada vez que él sale con su Hyakki Yako, se mostraba con una sonrisa, pidiéndole que se cuidara. Por supuesto, él es de espíritu libre, no puede obligarse a actuar de forma egoísta.

Pero, sinceramente, hay momentos en que se preocupa tanto que lo único que quiere es que se quedara a su lado, capaz de verlo siempre, capaz de sostener su mano, estar en sus brazos, pero eso no es posible. No es algo que debería o podría desear. Aparte del hecho de que ella era "la segunda" no tiene derecho a ponerle una correa.

Wakana estaba sentada en el jardín trasero, esperando como siempre lo había hecho hasta ese momento, a la llegada de su pareja junto con su Hyakki Yako. Tomó un sorbo de té mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Nurarihyon le dio las buenas noches mientras procedía a su habitación. Ella amablemente le deseo una noche agradable y un buen descanso antes de que desapareciera. Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente de su rostro, sustituida por una expresión triste, que siempre trataba de esconder en frente de todos.

* * *

Oyó un ruido procedente de la puerta principal y se dirigió a su encuentro, él había regresado de su patrulla. Durante un momento, pudo distinguir la voz de Kubinashi, aunque no podía entender nada de las palabras, no podía dejar de caminar más rápido para verlos. No sabía por qué, pero realmente se sentía nerviosa.

A unos pasos antes de la entrada, se detuvo de repente.

"Te dije que tuvieras cuidado. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?" Kubinashi dijo en forma de regaño hacia El Segundo. "Tú solo deberías haberte puesto detrás".

"Oh, vamos, puedo cuidar de mí mismo." Rihan replicó, cerró un ojo y le dio la espalda a Kubinashi y Kejoro.

"Rihan-sama, somos sus protectores, socios, compañeros. Confíe en nosotros que lo podemos proteger." Kejoro añadió, con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

"Haha" se rió un poco Rihan "Está bien, sólo es una pequeña herida. Solo me tomó por sorpresa"

Wakana sintió que su corazón latía más rápido de lo habitual. Ella respiró hondo, tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, y cerró los ojos.

_Sonríe…_

_Sonríe…_

_Sonríe…_

Lo recitó en silencio en su mente. Salió de entre las sombras con una sonrisa, el resto del desfile yokai la miró. Ella podía ver claramente el enojo de Kubinashi y Kejoro. Apartó la mirada mientras Rihan sonrió hacia su dirección.

"Yo! Estoy de vuelta." Rihan levantó su mano, su mano ensangrentada.

De dónde Wakana estaba, lo único que podía ver era Rihan y una gran cortada en su mano derecha. La manga estaba todavía unida a su yukata, solo que con un poco de sangre. La herida aún no estaba curada. Rihan siempre le decía que él era capaz de curarse a sí mismo por lo que no había necesidad de preocuparse cuando fuera herido. Tal como se indico nada menos que por sí misma, se limitó a sonreír.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, Rihan-sama, todo el mundo". Ella saludó. Kejoro y Kubinashi le dirigieron una cortés reverencia al reconocerla. Rihan miró hacia atrás y se sintió orgulloso.

Su desfile aceptó esta mujer como suya. Ya no eran resistentes con su elección como su actual pareja, su mujer. Para él, Wakana lleno ese lugar vacío. Su cálida sonrisa iluminó su alma, su tristeza se disipó. Ella lo aceptó a pesar de su pasado, su anterior esposa, su carga, su maldición, todo en él, Wakana lo había aceptado sin falta.

Ella era de alguna forma perfecta.

Incluso su padre sentía eso.

"Wakana-sama ..." Kubinashi susurró. La miro, como siempre estaba sonriendo. Pero en algún lugar profundo dentro de él, sabía cómo se sentía. Cómo valientemente ocultó sus sentimientos de dolor y preocupación. Es por eso que había decidido tomar un esfuerzo extra para cuidar del Segundo desde que ella entró en la familia Nura. Él trataría de que no fuera a preocuparse tanto por su lider.

Wakana sonrió hacia Rihan y miró a su herida. Tenía la mano apoyada en el interior de su yukata.

"Te extrañé." Rihan susurró tímidamente, ella simplemente sonrió en respuesta.

"Vamos a terminar con esto, Rihan-sama." Ella se negó a verlo a pesar de sus reflexiones. Actuando en broma, empujó su espalda y luego saludó con la mano al resto de los yokai "La comida está esperando en la sala común."

Una ovación se podía escuchar de ellos. Los yokai corrieron hacia la sala común para la muy esperada comida. Esto sumaba a Wakana-sama puntos como la nueva esposa. La pareja, por otro lado, desaparecieron hacia el dormitorio. Rihan caminaba delante de Wakana que solo estaba probablemente a unos pasos de distancia. En su mano sostenía un par de vendas y algunas medicinas.

Rihan abrió la puerta y se sentó cerca de su futón. Aunque no casados, vivían juntos, durmiendo juntos, también por razones de seguridad. Había un montón de yokai queriendo vengarse, y sabiendo que tenía a alguien importante significa que tenía una debilidad. Así que se aseguró de que estuviera cerca de él.

Por otro lado, el matrimonio era algo que la familia Nura no estaba acostumbrado a hacer. El Supremo Comandante se limitó a "secuestrar" a su mamá. Pero con toda intención y propósito, Rihan realmente quería casarse con ella. Wakana se arrodilló a su lado. Como si comprendiera lo que iba a hacer, se deslizó medio hakama exponiendo su hombro.

Rihan consideró que para esta noche, el silencio era un poco incómodo. Por lo general, cuando llegaba a casa después de su patrullaje, ella lo saludaba cordialmente, le ofrecía una taza de té o sake (dependiendo de su estado de ánimo), y luego ponía el futón (dos por supuesto), para que puedan dormir. Pero esta vez, llegó a casa herido, que por supuesto no era su intención. Estaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos y fue sorprendido con la guardia baja por ese estúpido tengu. Recibió un rasguño eso es todo. Sin embargo, para romper el silencio, debía decir algo, ¿no?

"El tengu que me rasguño media como seis pies…". Informó, riendo un poco. Estaba mirando afuera mientras decía esas palabras. Volteo hacia la herida y levantó la mano. Un resplandor amarillo lo cubría y la herida cerró. "Mira, ya no hay mas herida"

Wakana asintió en silencio. Ella sabía que podía hacer eso, pero aun así compró los medicamentos y vendajes. Poco a poco apretó fuertemente las vendas que estaban en sus manos. De algún modo, de alguna manera, no sabía lo que le pasaba ese día.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

Seguía sonriendo mientras miraba el resplandor amarillo que lentamente se disipo y la herida se cerró. Rihan miró su hombro, comprobando que estuviera bien. Wakana seguía mirándolo fijamente.

Se tenso. El nudo en la garganta que se había tragado ya estaba regresando. Agarró las vendas más fuerte para tratar de mantener la compostura. Pero de alguna manera, no estaba funcionando. Su pecho le dolía y su vista estaba borrosa, hasta que sintió algo caliente que fluyo de sus ojos, corrió por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre sus manos. Su sonrisa todavía estaba en su rostro, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando mientras sonreía. Rihan seguía mirando a su hombro.

"Yo puedo curarme, increíble ¿verdad?, Waka..."

Levantó la vista hacia ella y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Estaba sentada en silencio. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba temblando, sus manos agarrando las vendas con fuerza, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, y sin dejar de sonreír.

"E-eres tan f-fuerte, Ri-Rihan-sama ..." Ella gimió haciendo todo lo posible para decirlo directamente. "Yo-yo estoy feliz..." Las lágrimas fluyeron con mayor rapidez. Puso una mano en sus mejillas, "Oh... uhm... lo siento... No sé por qué ocurre esto... ja... Yo sólo estoy probablemente un poco cansada... hoy..."

Rihan no podía hablar. Era la primera vez que la veía así. Todo este tiempo, Wakana siempre estaba sonriendo. No hubo momentos tristes. No hubo llanto. Siempre estaba mostrando una fachada fuerte con una sonrisa delicada. Pero hoy, allí estaba ella, sin dejar de sonreír, pero llorando. Wakana hizo todo lo posible para secarse las lágrimas.

"Lo siento, Rihan-sama. Estás herido y todo, aquí estoy siendo emocional. Esto no está bien... lo siento... lo siento..." Las lágrimas todavía seguían fluyendo por sus mejillas, su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar, sus manos que temblaban increíblemente tocaron el brazo del Segundo, limpiando la poca sangre que había quedado de la herida.

"... Wakana" Rihan susurró mirándola fijamente, con ganas de tirarla hacia sus brazos, pero se detuvo para que ella pudiera hablar.

"Soy una mujer débil..." Wakana sonrió, limpiando el brazo con suavidad. "Yo no tengo nada en mí que es especial. Soy normal. Todo lo que puedo hacer es cocinar para todos, para ti. Todo lo que puedo hacer es sonreír cuando vuelvas. Todo lo que puedo hacer es tareas simples del hogar que quizás cualquier mujer puede hacer por usted. "

Sintió como si le apretaran la garganta, pero seguía inmóvil.

"Pero aquí estoy, siendo sin valor de nuevo. Esta herida, ni siquiera puedo curarla. No soy hermosa, tal vez ni siquiera puedo ser comparada con su primera esposa. Si ella estuviera aquí, habría estado en una mejor posición, tal vez habría logrado su sueño de tener un heredero para ser el Señor del Pandemónium".

Sus manos cayeron al terminar de limpiar el brazo. Sintió más aquel sentimiento que la abatía. Sabía que Rihan atentamente la miraba y escuchaba cada palabra que ella decía. Respiró hondo y sonrió hacia él.

"Rihan-sama, tal vez usted puede..." Lo miro y luego volteo al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía tan vulnerable, tan débil, tan inútil "... encontrar a alguien mejor... no soy digna de ser... "

No pudo terminar su discurso cuando Rihan la recibió en un apretado abrazo. Ella casi se ahogó en el grado de tensión que sintió. Él tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, con los brazos entrelazados con fuerza alrededor de su cintura, estaba casi arrodillado entre sus piernas. Casi se sentía como si no pudiera respirar.

"Rihan-sama, su herida..." Ella intentó luchar, pero él sólo apretó su abrazo. "¿Rihan-sama?"

"Tengo miedo de que si te dejo ir, me vas a dejar..." Rihan susurró en voz baja.

Los ojos de Wakana se abrieron como platos. Rihan enterró su cabeza en su hombro, cerca de la curva de su cuello. Apretando más su abrazo. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

"Cuando Yamabuki me dejo, pensé que el mundo se acababa, hasta que te conocí." Confesó, aún enterrando su cabeza en su cuello. "Esto no se trata de encontrar a una persona mejor que mi anterior esposa..."

Rihan lentamente levantó la vista, poniendo las manos sobre los brazos de Wakana, colocándose de rodillas delante de ella. Él la miró fijamente, sintió por primera vez que su vista estaba borrosa. Su toque ligeramente se apretó, seguía mirándola como si estuviera en trance.

Tragó saliva, se sentía nervioso, más nervioso que cuando estaba en la batalla.

"Wakana, es acerca de encontrar a una persona que me pueda hacer feliz, y..." Él puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella, secándole las lágrimas de sus ojos con el pulgar. "Y..." Rihan sintió como algo resbalaba de su ojo derecho. "Y no puedo hacer que alguien sea feliz si no es más feliz que yo..."

Sabía que era su error entonces. Cuando estaba con Yamabuki, era feliz, pero no se dio cuenta de que ella no lo era. Cuando vio a Wakana de ese modo, le dio miedo. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía feliz, más feliz que nunca. Pero cuando la vio llorando, cuando le dijo que tal vez podría buscar a alguien más, sentía que estaba tirado en el pasado, en la oscuridad, en ese solitario abismo una vez más. De repente sintió una sensación de pánico, no quería perderla...

_Perder a Wakana..._

_Perder a Wakana..._

_No..._

_No..._

_¡NO!_

No supo cómo ocurrió, incluso cuando Yamabuki se fue no lloró. Esta vez, las lágrimas caían de su rostro. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo en casi un signo de derrota, una expresión de la vulnerabilidad, una admisión de derrota ante el miedo. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de Wakana, ella le dio un beso suave en la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Yo te amo mucho Rihan-sama." Wakana susurró. Los ojos de Rihan se abrieron como platos. Era la primera vez que lo decía. Habían tenido sus momentos, ellos salieron, se besaron, abrazaron, pero estas palabras no fueron pronunciadas, por lo menos no todavía. "Supongo..." Puso sus manos en su cara, levantando lentamente para que pudiera mirarlo fijamente. "... Por eso me siento muy mal, de no poderte ayudar de alguna manera. Como alguien que pueda que viva más tiempo que tú, yo también tengo miedo de perderte. Me duele aquí..."

Wakana colocó una mano sobre su pecho, como si quisiera mostrar dónde le duele. Rihan asintió, comprendiendo todo lo que ella estaba diciendo. La mano del Nidaime se movió hacia donde estaba la de su esposa y la agarro con fuerza. De pronto la tomó en sus brazos, esta vez más cómodo, más a gusto. Wakana apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Rihan poco a poco aflojó el abrazo para poder mirarla.

"Wakana, yo..." comenzó Rihan, mirándola fijamente. "Puedes ser imperfecta, arrogante, egoísta, lo que sea que pienses, pero... Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. Puede que tenga esas cosas que tengo que cuidar, pero... al final, mi único deseo es volver a tu lado. Perdóname por preocuparte, por hacerte sentir así, por ser insensible... "

Wakana sonrió, esta vez con sinceridad. Ella cerró la distancia entre ellos y le dio un beso a la ligera. Tocos sus labios con los de él, coloco sus manos en sus mejillas...

"Te amaré por siempre, gracias Rihan-sama por dejarme hacerlo..."

Los ojos de Rihan se suavizaron, su mano se deslizo hacia su cintura atrayéndola hacia él. En esta ocasión, una cálida sonrisa escapó de sus labios, lo cual fue una agradable sorpresa para la mujer.

"Te amo y te amaré más que para siempre. Siempre estaré con contigo en la enfermedad, en la muerte, más allá de la muerte..." Él tiró de ella en un beso profundo, apasionado y desesperado para expresar sus emociones.

Kubinashi tiró de la puerta, lentamente deslizándola sin hacer ruido. Sonrió para sus adentros. En efecto, el Segundo encontró su tesoro…

* * *

_Epílogo_

"¿Rikuo?" Rihan llamó desde el pasillo. Abría y cerraba puertas, buscando en cada hueco de la casa a su hijo. Él prometió que lo llevaría a pasear afuera ese día, lo cual era perfecto porque tenía que comprar unas medicinas para la fiebre de Wakana.

Suspiró con fastidio. Si era verdad lo que Kubinashi decía de que él era molesto, su hijo había salido igual o peor. Le había jugado una broma a Tsurara. Escondió la cabeza de Kubinashi en un lugar que estaba muy lejos de su cuerpo. Le corto el pelo a Kejoro con un cuchillo de cocina. Suspiró. El último lugar que no había visto era la habitación suya y de su esposa.

Cuando la abrió, una agradable sorpresa fue lo que le dio la bienvenida. Rikuo estaba sentado junto a su madre, tranquilamente tocando su pelo, acariciándola como si fuera su protector. Wakana estaba tomando un descanso temprano hoy, porque ella no se sentía muy bien. Rihan se sentó cerca de ellos. Rikuo miró a su padre.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Mamá está descansando" Rihan dijo suavemente. El niño miro a su madre.

"Estoy cuidando de ella, asegurándome de que no se "vaya" " Rikuo respondió. "Tuve un sueño en que ella se iba..." El pequeño no pudo continuar cuando Wakana extendió su mano hacia su mejilla y lo miró suavemente con una sonrisa maternal cálida.

"Yo siempre estaré aquí, Rikuo..." Ella lo tranquilizó mientras se sentaba.

Rikuo se lanzó a los brazos de su madre. A pesar de sentirse débil ella abrazó a su hijo que estaba llorando suavemente en sus brazos. Rihan se acercó, abrazando a ambos. Rikuo se sentó en el regazo de su madre y Wakana estaba apoyada en el de Rihan.

_Esta es mi familia..._ Rihan pensaba. _Mi único y especial tesoro…_


End file.
